Problem: In his history class, Ishaan took 5 exams. His scores were 90, 90, 79, 93, and 88. What was his average score on the exams?
Answer: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $90 + 90 + 79 + 93 + 88 = 440$ His average score is $440 \div 5 = 88$.